Rath/Supports
With Lyn C Support *'Lyn:' Rath! *'Rath:' Ah...Lyn. *'Lyn:' Thank you, Rath. You've saved me again. *'Rath:' I need no thanks from a fellow plainsdweller. *'Lyn:' Actually... There's something that I've always wanted to ask you. *'Rath:' What's that? *'Lyn:' Are all Kutolah men so...so quiet? My father and the other Lorca men didn't talk much, but they were gossiping magpies compared to you. *'Rath:' ... ... *'Lyn:' And you never smile, either. Why? Are...Are you mad because I dragged you here...into this? ...Are you angry with me? Because if you are... *'Rath:' I'm not angry. *'Lyn:' But you don't talk? *'Rath:' There's no need. *'Lyn:' ... ...Oh. B Support *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Rath:' What's wrong, Lyn? *'Lyn:' What? Oh, nothing... *'Rath:' The battlefield is no place for daydreaming. ... ...You'll get killed. *'Lyn:' I, um, yes. I'm sorry. *'Rath:' ... ... *'Lyn:' I was thinking of my grandfather... He was still...asleep... when I left Caelin. Just when it seemed he was getting better... Why... Why must these things happen to me? ...I don't want to lose him. Not...another one. *'Rath:' ... ... *'Lyn:' Well. Enough of dark thoughts! Why...Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, Rath? The Kutolah tribe is quite large, is it not? Is it true that you have no enemies, for all fear your leader, the Silver Wolf? *'Rath:' Can't say. *'Lyn:' Pardon? *'Rath:' I left Kutolah before I was old enough to understand such things. For fifteen years now, I've traveled by myself. *'Lyn:' Why leave your tribe? *'Rath:' ... ... A Support *'Lyn:' Rath... Tell me the rest of your story, please. Why did you have to leave the tribe? *'Rath:' ...The tribe diviner saw a bad omen in the stars. As...the chieftain's son, I had to leave to prevent disaster. *'Lyn:' What disaster? *'Rath:' Can't say. ...But the diviner did tell me I would know when the time came. He said I was born into this land to stop the burning... A dark flame, consuming all. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Rath:' At the time I was less than four, without even the means to survive. I wandered, not knowing right from left, ...The people of other tribes laughed and ridiculed me. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Rath:' I do not feel the loneliness now as I did then... but sometimes, I remember. I have never felt so alone. *'Lyn:' I see... That makes sense. When I first met you, I felt like we had something in common... Maybe it was because we shared the experience of being alone. *'Rath:' ... ... *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Rath:' Lyn... *'Lyn:' Yes? *'Rath:' You sure it's all right for you to be here? The battle's not over. *'Lyn:' You're right... But... I don't feel I can leave you. *'Rath:' ... ... *'Lyn:' When I'm with you, I feel safe. I can sense your... strength. *'Rath:' Lyn... *'Lyn:' Please, Rath. Let me stay here, just for a while. *'Rath:' ...Fine. As you wish. With Wil C Support *'Wil:' Rath! Hey! It's been a while! You disappeared the second we all got to Castle Caelin! We worried about you! *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' I ended up enlisting with Caelin. I'm still just a squire, but... still, I've come a long way! Oh, now that I think of it, did you hear that the soldiers of Laus attacked the castle? It was rough! They even took Lord Hausen! *'Rath:' ...I know. I heard...from Lyn. *'Wil:' So you met Lady Lyndis? Of course! That's why you're here! Hahaha... I'm such an idiot... So...what have you been up to since then? *'Rath:' ......Same as before. Fighting as a mercenary, biding my time... *'Wil:' Huh? Biding your time? What is that supposed to mean? *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' I-I'm sorry! I just asked without thinking! *'Rath:' It's all right... *'Wil:' Say... Since we found each other and all... How about fighting together? Come on! We make a good team! What do you say? *'Rath:' Yeah...sure. *'Wil:' All right! This is going to be great! Hey, I'll go see Merlinus and stock up on arrows! I'll bring some for you, too! Just wait right here! *'Rath:' ...... B Support *'Wil:' So, the archers of Sacae, they're all mounted, aren't they? I'd have trouble just staying on... If I had to shoot, too, I'd be in trouble! *'Rath:' ...The beasts of Sacae are swift... If we could not shoot from the saddle, we would starve... *'Wil:' Hmm... I guess so. I just grew up in such a quiet little town... Our traps were always full, and we never wanted for rabbit. *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' That's why I'm not so swift on the field. I can shoot pretty well, of course, but before I know it, the enemy's behind me... I hate to think on it! That's why it's so good to have a partner! I mean, you're amazing! You can shoot from far away, and you always know the enemy's numbers and positions... *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' I tell you, I may not be the best archer... But I want to get better... so I can help Lady Lyndis... If I could just be half as good as you... *'Rath:' You are... strange. *'Wil:' Huh? *'Rath:' You are so quick to doubt yourself... You show others your weakness... Are you not afraid? *'Wil:' Afraid...? No, of course not! I mean, we're not strangers! We're friends, right? Allies? *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' Right? *'Rath:' ...... ...Yes, we are. But... Wil... You are still... strange. *'Wil:' Huh? W-Why? Nonsense. I'm normal! I might as well be Normal Archer number three! *'Rath:' ...Number three? Why three? *'Wil:' Well... No reason, I guess. It just seemed...pretty normal. *'Rath:' ...... *'Wil:' Rath? Hey, wait up! A Support *'Rath:' ...Don't hold your reins... Loosen your knees... *'Wil:' Whoa! Like...this? *'Rath:' Yes. Now slide forward, just like that. *'Wil:' Huh? Forward? How do I go...forward? Whaa! *'Rath:' Wil! *'Wil:' I-I'm fine. Owww... *'Rath:' You might be injured... Do you want to stop? *'Wil:' Hm? Why? No, no, I'm fine. *'Rath:' But...perhaps training on the battlefield is not a good idea... *'Wil:' But what choice have I got? We fight every day! Where else can I train but the battlefield? Oh! Wait... Are you trying to back out of this training exercise? Not a chance. You owe me for laughing at me before! *'Rath:' ...Before? ......Number...three...... ... ...... *'Wil:' See!! You're doing it again!! I can't believe it!! You never laugh, but that whole "three" thing just slays you every time! Why!! Why!! *'Rath:' I'm sorry... ...I will teach you to ride. Forgive me. *'Wil:' Yeah, yeah, it's fine... just keep teaching me until I can ride, got it? Seriously! I mean it! *'Rath:' Yes, I understand. *'Wil:' You promised. *'Rath:' ...I swear on the honor of my tribe.. *'Wil:' Now, you don't have to go make that big a deal out of it... *'Rath:' No...I swear by Mother Earth and Father Sky... Because...you have taught me something important as well. With Guy C Support *'Guy:' Where... is this place? I’m lost out here! What’ll I do if I can’t find the rest of the troop? Ah, but I’m hungry! *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' Wah! Say, you look like you come from Sacae... *'Rath:' ... What’s your name? *'Guy:' Warrior Guy, of the Kutolah tribe! *'Rath:' The Kutolah? *'Guy:' Yes! One of the three tribes of Sacae! Led by the Silver Wolf, Lord Dayan himself! *'Rath:' ...I’m Rath. *'Guy:' Rath? Say, Rath...you...you aren’t Kutolah, too, are you? *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' Our chieftain had a son named Rath, you see. He left the tribe when I was young, so I don’t know what he looks like... *'Rath:' ...Come. *'Guy:' Eh? *'Rath:' You’re lost, aren’t you? ...Follow me. *'Guy:' You’ll help me? Really? For free? *'Rath:' How could I leave a fellow tribesman? *'Guy:' T-That’s very kind of you. Y-You’re very, very nice! It makes me proud to be a man of Sacae! Say, Rath, I won’t forget this! *'Rath:' ... B Support *'Guy:' Hiya, Rath. *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' Rath? Rath!? *'Rath:' ...I’m listening. What do you want? *'Guy:' Is Lady Lyn a Sacaen, too? I kind of got that feeling from the clothes she wears... And she kind of walks like us, wouldn’t you say? *'Rath:' Aye, she’s from Sacae. She’s the daughter of the Lorca chieftain. *'Guy:' The Lorca? Never heard of them. But what’s she doing with those Lycian lords? *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' C’mon. You were traveling with her a year ago, weren’t you? Didn’t you hear anything? *'Rath:' ...Lyn is of our people. No matter what she chooses to do, that fact would not change. *'Guy:' ...Yes. Yes, you’re right. A Sacae warrior proudly defends his own. *'Rath:' You... *'Guy:' Yes? *'Rath:' Why did you leave the tribe? *'Guy:' To become a great soldier of Sacae! I was never good with the bow, and, frankly, I’m terrible at hunting... But the chieftain told me I had a good sword arm. *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' So I’m traveling and training to grow stronger! I must defend my tribe, and my mother as best I can. *'Rath:' I...see. A Support *'Guy:' Rath! Hey, Rath! I know you’re there! *'Rath:' ...What is it? *'Guy:' Ah, you were there! What you said—it was true! That stuff about sticking by your tribesmen. You’ve saved me before when I was in trouble, right? *'Rath:' If you’ve no business with me, I’m leaving. *'Guy:' W-Wait up! Let me fight with you, please? *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' I have to repay my debt... And I also have a duty to my fellow tribesman! *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' I’m a warrior of Sacae! I can defend you! Really! *'Rath:' ...I suppose you are a warrior. Fine. Let it be so. *'Guy:' Right! You just wait, Rath. I’ll show you my worth as a true warrior of Sacae! *'Rath:' ...We’re leaving. Try to keep up. *'Guy:' Ack! W-Wait! Hold on! I’m more of a walker, really... maybe you could slow down a-- Rath! Wait for me! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports